Hurting Angel
by vielle
Summary: Tsukasa does his best to make Tomonori care for him


These are characters from Juvenile orion, they belong to Sakurako Gokurakuin

Tsukasa didn't know what this feeling was. He knew it was love atleast he knew that much, he just thought that love didn't involve you wanting to do things like this with a person love was suppose to be...'wait Tsukasa you never even experienced love, how do you know what you want?'

Tsukasa had to let someone know of this, about how he felt so strongly for Tomonori. "Hey, Tsukasa aren't you glad it's the last day of school"  
"Hm, oh yeah real happy, I'm just going to miss everyone." He gave a solemn smile.  
"Welll, I guess it's just you and me now until school starts back up." Tsukasa never saw Tomonori smile so brightly was it because he has Tsukasa all to himself, at that thought Tsukasa began blushing.  
"That means that we can steer off course of schedule, that's good"  
'Tsukasa, you really are beautiful if only it were lawful for me to be with you, if only you felt the same way. But how could you you're so pure and beautiful, your hair, your eyes, it all signifies how pure you are, and that smile, god it melts my heart.' Tomonori thought.

When they finally got home, Tomonori offered to cook, Tsukasa went up to his room,'man, it's really hot' he thought. He took his shirt off, as he was doing that Tomonori walked in 'shoot I forgot to close my door' Tsukasa was blushing, why was he blushing, usually Tomonori would've just shrugged it off, but the look in Tsukasa's eye's made him blush. Those intense honey colored eyes that seemed so beautiful to Tomonori, how it reminded him of shattered glass.  
"Tsu..kasa...dinner is almost...done"  
"Tomonori...I really need to let you know something"  
'Oh god, no Tsukasa please don't say anything that might set me off that will might make me want you even more'  
"Tomonori...I...Uh"  
"Hey, Tsukasa, I have a great idea, how about you tell me after dinner"  
if Tsukasa didn't know any better it almost looked like Tomonori ran away from Tsukasa's room, it was enough to make him giggle.  
'He couldn't of possibly knew what I was about to say right?'

When Tsukasa finally came down they ate in silence Tomonori glanced up at him a few times only to stare back down.  
'This is wrong, he's a young boy very nice and young...and...adorable, I can't believe I just thought that, but he is a really beautiful child if only I could make l--no you wouldn't really let your feelings take you that far right? Oh my god, that was the devil I swear god..don't know what the devils doin' inside of me--' He was cut off by sweet angelic voice "tomonori, are you okay you're sorta chewing like a robot." Tomonori began to laugh, he didn't know if that was a joke because Tsukasa looked so worried, but then he saw a smile on Tsukasa's face of endearment "I'm okay Tsukasa, are you done? I'll be washing the dishes tonight"  
"Okay, oh uh Tomonori since school's out can I stay up"  
"Yeah, do whatever you want"  
"Okay."

Tsukasa waited until he heard Tomonori finish the dishes. When he heard the faucet turn off he went down stairs to see Tomonori sprawled out over the couch "Tomonori, you want to watch a scary movie or something"  
"Uh, sure...you have some." Tsukasa went upstairs to get the movie that Mana had let him borrow "Yep, right here." Tomonori noticed that Tsukasa was blushing, he wondered why "Uh, you won't get mad if I fall asleep, right?" He asked Tsukasa, because he knew how sensitive he was.  
"Ofcourse not" 'as long as you're here with me I could never be mad at you' He thought. Later on during the movie Tsukasa had notice that Tomonori was asleep, good the movie was rated R and there were a few parts that he hoped Tomonori had slept through, you know when a movie adds in those unnecessary sex scenes. He looked at Tomonori, he was sleeping and he seemed so peaceful, his ravenous black hair spread around his face. Tsukasa put his face closer to his

"Tomonori?" He whispered, his lips almost reached his he heard a girl scream on the Tv and jumped back, he laughed at how flinchy he was. He began staring at Tomonori apprehensively, what if Tomonori feels him...Tsukasa took a breath and leaned in again his lips gently pushed against Tomonori's. Tomonori's eyes began to slowly open, he grabbed Tsukasa's shoulders and pushed him back.  
"Tsu-Tsukasa?" He asked surprised,"what were you doing"  
"Um, Tomo-tomonori, I was just uh reaching for the remote" he smiled with fake happiness, 'that was such a terrible lie' Tomonori thought

"Tsukasa, what were you doing?" Tomonori asked with much more hardness. 'He couldn't have possibly been trying to kiss me right, I mean that would've been nice and all, but no matter what it's still wrong'  
"Tomonori, I like you...and I was trying to kiss you" he said weakly "I'm sorry." "Tsukasa, you do know nothing could happen between us, right? It's illegal." Tsukasa looked so hurt, his eyes looked watery

"Tomonori, no one would have to know, if we just kept it a secret." Tomonori looked at his little angel who was ready to commit a sin for Tomonori. "No, Tsukasa that is final"  
"But"  
"Tsukasa, do you know how much trouble I could get into, I have to be the adult in the situation and not let this happen"  
"Tomonori" Tomonori left the room not letting Tsukasa say anything else.

Okay, that is the end of chapter one I hope it's good, well this is the first time I decided to try chapters to my ff, usually I just do one-shots, okay well not too harsh reviewing please 


End file.
